Realizations and Revelations
by TempusFugit604
Summary: What happens when Jane finally realizes what has been before her eyes the whole time? Rated K for now. First R/I story, reviews and suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli stared at the beer bottle in her hands as she slowly spun it around on the table. The sweat from the bottle began to form a circular ring on the table around the bottom of the bottle. It was Friday night, and she was alone, sitting in the Dirty Robber. She sighed.

"Sounds like you have something pretty heavy on your mind partner." Detective Barry Frost said, as he sat down across from Jane. He slid over in the booth so Detective Vince Korsak could sit next to him. Jane responded with a noncommittal shrug. Korsak looked over toward the bar and then back at Jane.

"Where's Maura?" He asked.

"Date." Jane responded, failing to make any type of eye contact with either man. Frost and Korsak looked at one another, then back toward Jane.

"So that's what this mope fest is about? Doc went out with someone who isn't you?" Frost asked, gesturing to Jane and her beer with his hands. This got her attention. Immediately she stopped turning the bottle and looked at Frost sharply.

"Just what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" She fired at him with a slight flare of her nostrils.

"Whoa, hey, easy! It isn't supposed to mean anything. You two are usually attached at the hip, especially on weekends, or after a tough case, both of which apply now, so I get that you're feeling a bit dumped, that's all." Frost responded as he put his hands in front of him, palms facing Jane in the universal surrender signal. He turned to Korsak, "I'm going to get us a couple drinks, let me out of here." Korsak allowed Frost to get up and make his way to the bar. He returned to his seat and eyed Jane. It took her a moment to realize he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked him with typical Rizzoli ire.

"Jane," he started, "look, you and I both know what it means. We both know that this isn't just about not having your friend to hang out with on the weekend." He looked at her to gauge her response. Again, she fiddled with the bottle, long empty, in her hands. She looked at him out of the top of her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" he said with disbelief in his voice. "Let's examine this then." He heard her grumble under her breath but continued anyway. "Smile with her around, scowl with her not around, laugh with her around, growl with her not around, work hours as normal as a homicide detective can work with her around, all but live at the station without her around." He stopped and looked at her, waiting for some type of response.

She looked up at him, "What's your point? Or do you have one?"

"You know what my point is Jane." He sighed.

She huffed, "Okay, so what if I do? It isn't like it matters."

"Do something about it! Make it matter!" He said with slight exasperation in his voice.

"Exactly what, pray tell, would you have me do? Hmm?" she asked. Finally shoving the beer bottle to the edge of the table, she folded her hands together and placed them on the table in front of her, staring at Korsak, willing him to answer her question.

"Oh, what are we doing?" Frost asked as he approached the table, drinks in hand. Korsak moved over and allowed Frost to sit next to him again. Frost handed Jane and Korsak their drinks.

"Nothing." Jane responded quickly.

Frost didn't miss a beat, "This is about Doc huh?"

"Why would you say that?" Jane asked him.

"Oh come on Jane, there isn't a single person at this table that doesn't know." Frost responded.

"Know what?" Jane continued to act as though she was oblivious.

"Really Jane? Really? You tell us." Frost said. He waited to see if she would respond, or if she would shut down as she so often did.

A few minutes passed with no one at the table saying anything. Jane was now turning the new beer bottle in her hands. She sighed. "I don't know what to do." She sounded defeated.

"First, maybe you should actually verbalize what it is you feel like you need to do something about. Put a name on it." Korsak said. Jane looked up at him. She began chewing on her lower lip, a sign of nervousness and unease not often seen from her.

"Yeah…okay…" She paused. "I don't know what to do… about my… my feelings for…" She stalled.

"For…" Korsak coaxed her.

"Maura." She murmured so softly it was hard even for the two men sitting right across from her to hear.

"And what exactly are your feelings for her Jane?" Korsak asked gently.

She looked at him with a soft expression, "I love her, I love Maura."

"Good! Now that it's actually out there we can decide what to do about it!" Frost said excitedly.

"Do? I never said I'd do anything!" Jane responded with a bit of panic.

"Nonsense Jane. We've stood on the sidelines long enough. We've watched you two continuously dance around each other, ignoring what's right in front of both of you. It's time to do!" Korsak backed Frost on his call for action.

"Both of us?" Jane asked, a glimmer of hope evident on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jane looked across the table at Korsak. "What exactly do you mean by both of us?" she asked.

Korsak did his best not to look flabbergasted. "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

Jane looked a bit confused, but only briefly. "What do I mean? I mean exactly what I said, what do you mean?" She looked at the elder man expectantly, waiting for a response.

Korsak shook his head. "Too much. Do you really not know what I mean?" For her part, Jane simply shook her head. "No, I don't think I do."

Frost chose this moment to jump back into the conversation. "Okay Jane, what Korsak is trying to explain, and epically failing to do so," he paused and chuckled as Korsak shouldered him from his seat, "is that you're not the only one with these feelings."

Jane cut him off, "Of course I'm the only one with these feelings!"

Frost shook his head no. "Jane, you really aren't. It seems like everyone around the two of you can see it, except for the two of you!"

"It's true Jane." Korsak agreed with Frost.

"So you're going to sit here, and you're going to try and get me to believe that Maura…" she paused, "that Maura loves…no…that Maura has…feelings for me." She laughed and shook her head. "Great…what great friends you two are. You get me to sit here and admit to having feelings for my best friend, someone who is so far out of my league we don't even play the same sport, and then you think it's okay to tell me that she returns them?! Friends don't do that kind of shit to people! I expected more from you two." She stood and moved to leave. Before she could, there was a hand on her arm. She looked down at Frost with fire in her eyes.

"Jane, I'm not kidding. Please, just sit down and let us try to explain. I," he paused, "we, wouldn't joke with you about something this important." Jane stood, rooted in place, seemingly thinking of which direction she should move. She sat back down. "Good…thank you." Frost removed his hand from her arm.

She wore an expression of uncertainty now. "Do you really think she has feelings for me?" She asked both men.

"Yes, Jane, I have no doubt in my mind." Korsak replied.

"Then why is she always going out on dates? Dates with men might I add."

"The keyword there Jane, is men, not man, but men, plural. She never sees the same man more than a couple times at most. That's the first clue. She never actually has relationships with any of her dates."

"That does not equate to her liking me as more than best friends."

"We see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching. The way she hangs on your every word. You have so much power over that woman and you don't even have a clue. She only has eyes for you." Korsak spoke.

Jane sat in thought for a brief moment. "Okay, so…say you're right…say she actually does maybe, perhaps, possibly have…feelings…for me…what do I do?"

"Well you tell her, of course." Frost said as though the answer was obvious.

"Oh right, just walk up to her on Monday, "Oh hey Maura, I just happen do have realized that you're the love of my life and I just thought it was probably fairly important to tell you. So, now that I've told you, what do you say we run off into the sunset together?"" Jane spoke incredulously.

Korsak laughed loudly, choking on his beer in the process. "Well, I wasn't thinking exactly in that manner, but if it were to get the job done…" he let the statement hang.

"Seriously though Jane," Frost began, "tell her, ask her out and tell her. Woo her. I know the whole romance thing isn't really your thing," he noticed the look she fired at him, "but it would mean something to her."

"I can't just come out…" she paused, "so to speak, and announce my love for her."

This time Korsak spoke. "Yes you can. Jane, you're one of the strongest individuals I know. You've decided what you want now go get it. You've never held back from going after anything, don't start now."

"Okay, okay," she acquiesced, "I'll talk to her Monday. But on that note, I need to go home and get my thoughts together so I have some idea of what I even want to say. And sleep, I'm going to need lots of sleep to go through with this." She rose from the booth, this time no one stopped her. "Goodnight boys, and… thanks." She gave a small wave and made her way out of the Dirty Robber and headed home.

Korsak and Frost looked at one another. "Think she'll actually go through with it?" Frost asked the older man.

"I hope so. For both their sake, I sure hope so."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jane stood next to the autopsy table listening to Maura recount her date as she weighed various organs and jotted notes. She had spent the morning hyping herself up so she could come down to the lab, follow through on her plan, and ask Maura out, but Maura immediately began to tell her about Friday night.

"We went to this restaurant he claimed to be fabulous, but my chicken was dry and the wine list lacking. After dinner, where all he did was talk about himself, he surprised me and took me to the symphony. Classical, not pops, which as you know, I prefer." she paused and nodded her head as if thinking, "Although, I suppose it's the thought that counts. He seemed to think I was enjoying myself just fine. Although, I don't think he really enjoyed himself."

"Well I didn't see you all weekend so I'm sure there was something he enjoyed." Jane grumbled to herself, or so she thought.

"Jane! How dare you assume that I slept with him simply because I didn't see you this weekend!"

"Well, did you?" Jane asked with a sudden sense of urgency. She wasn't entirely sure she was prepared to handle the answer.

"When have you known me to, how do you say it? Kiss and tell?" Maura said. Jane gave her an annoyed look. "Okay fine, talking about sex is probably one of my most favorite topics. I admit it. But I find it's much easier to talk about sex when one is actually having it, not when one is in…what's it called? Oh! A dry spell."

Jane just stared at Maura. "A dry spell? Right. Maura Isles in a dry spell. I must be the new starting pitcher for the Sox then." Jane turned and walked to the counter on the opposite side of the lab, standing with both hands on the cold steel, back turned to Maura. This was not how she imagined the morning going. She didn't expect it to be easy by any means, but she expected to at least be able to complete her task. Instead, she stood, listening to Maura talk about yet another guy, another date, another person that wasn't her.

Maura looked at Jane with a questioning glance. She examined the woman who had her back to her. "Jane," she paused, hoping Jane would look at her. When she didn't, she continued, "why are you suddenly so interested in my sex life? To answer you, no, I did not sleep with him." Maura could see the tension in Jane's shoulders from where she stood. She didn't understand what she had done to upset Jane so abruptly. They had talked about both their sex lives in the past and there had never been a problem. Jane turned and looked at her. For a split second, Maura thought she had seen hurt in Jane's eyes. It didn't last long enough for her to be sure.

"I gotta go, Frost and I have a suspect to question." She pushed off the table that was now behind her and headed for the exit. She paused halfway to the door and turned to Maura. "I'm glad you're date went well, even if you didn't get laid." She tried to say with some level of enthusiasm so Maura would hopefully believe her. She quickly continued to the elevator where she punched the call button. She willed the elevator to get there quickly because she knew Maura well enough to know she would follow her if she felt the conversation was not over.

Maura just stood next to her autopsy table and watched as Jane stood, waiting on the elevator, running her hand through her hair in what seemed to be frustration. She wanted to follow her. She wanted to know what was wrong, what had Jane so tense. She didn't know what to say to her though, so she simply stood fast and watched as Jane got on the elevator and the doors closed behind her. Maura sighed to herself. "Jane, if only you'd been listening you'd realize that my date sucked. What can I do to get you to realize they'll always be that way without you?" She went back to her work.

* * *

Jane exited the elevator and walked to her desk.

"So? How'd it go?" Frost asked with excitement.

"It didn't" Jane stated plopping into her desk chair.

"What? What do you mean it didn't?" Frost asked with shock.

"Exactly what I said, it didn't. I went down there and all she could talk about was her date, and how he took her to the symphony, and blah blah blah. I had to get out of there. I didn't ask."

"Jane! Come on!" Korsak joined the conversation.

"What was I supposed to do? How can I ask her out when she's standing there talking about what a great date she just had with some guy?"

"You man up." Frost stated as if Jane should have known the answer before asking the question.

"Man up? Jane Rizzoli does not need to "man up"" Jane said as though she felt insulted. She pulled a file out of the tray on her desk, "okay, so are we going to question this scumbag or what?" she asked Frost.

Frost was smart enough to know the topic was closed for discussion. "Yeah, come on, I'll drive." He stood and headed for the elevator. Jane followed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Maura exited the elevator, entered the squad room, and immediately stalked in the direction of Jane's desk. As she approached she realized Jane was not sitting in view. She looked at Korsak who was sitting at his desk.

"Where is Jane?" she asked with a sense of urgency.

Korsak looked up from his pile of paperwork. "She's with Frost, they're questioning a suspect in the Riley case." At this, Maura looked surprised.

"Oh, there actually was a suspect?" She asked Korsak.

"Well yeah, that's usually where these cases move after we have a victim." He replied with a hint of humor.

"Yes," she paused, "yes, of course Vince." Maura began to shift here weight from one Dior heeled foot to the other, and back again. Korsak easily picked up on her unease.

"Is something wrong doc?"

"No…yes…" Maura sighed. "I don't know Vince." She leaned a Lanvin clad hip against the nearest desk. She looked around to see who was in the squad room. She returned her gaze to Korsak. "Is there something wrong with Jane?" She asked Korsak. This immediately got his attention and he placed the folder he'd been holding onto the top of his desk.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked, giving her his full attention.

"She's acting completely out of character. She is always more than willing to listen to anything I have to say. But today, it was like she wanted to do anything but listen to me. In fact, she seemed so uninterested that I thought the whole questioning a suspect thing was a lie just to get away from me. Not that I think she would lie to me, because we don't lie to each other, me, because I can't lie, we all know I start exhibiting signs of acute uritcaria when I even attempt to…" Korsak took pity on her and cut her off.

"Doc, relax. Take a breath."

Maura paused, "I just want to know what's wrong Vince." She looked almost defeated.

"You'll have to talk with Jane, it isn't my job to discuss her business."

"So there is something?"

"I'm not saying that, but I think the two of you need to talk."

"Vince, what could be so bad she won't talk to me? According to the way you're talking, she's got something going on that apparently you believe we need to discuss. I can't possibly imagine anything that she wouldn't talk to me about, we tell each other everything! She's my best friend, she means everything to me, I lo..." Maura immediately paused and looked Korsak square in the eye. "I love her." She finished, with nervousness evident in her voice. Korsak immediately saw the worry evident on her face from verbalizing what she believed to be a secret.

"Hey doc, it's okay. I know."

"You know?"

"Of course I know. I see the way you look at her. You harbor nothing but love and admiration for that woman."

"Who else knows?"

"I won't lie. I don't believe that it's really much of a secret around here."

Maura paused, "No, no Vince, that's not good! What if that's the problem? What if she figured out my feelings for her and now she wants nothing to do with me? What if she can't stand to be in the same room as me anymore? She was never supposed to find out! It was supposed to be between me and…well…no one! I can't lose her friendship over this Vince, I just can't!" Korsak could see the worry building on her face.

"Doc, calm down. Just talk to her. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." She pushed off the desk and walked toward the elevator. She pushed the call button, wanting nothing more than to return to her office. As she walked onto the elevator she heard Korsak, "Just talk to her doc."

As soon as the doors closed Korsak picked up his phone and dialed.

Frost pulled his phone from his belt. "Frost"

"We have trouble." He heard Korsak on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean, trouble?" Frost asked, walking away so Jane wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"Maura was just in the squad room. She knows something is up with Jane, she admitted to loving her too, now she's decided that Jane is upset because she figured it out and doesn't want to be around her." Korsak spoke quickly.

"What are we supposed to do about this?"

"We can't do anything, this is between them. But they need to talk."

"Well that's pretty obvious. We're almost done here, we should be back in," Frost paused and looked at his watch, "less than an hour, tops."

"Alright."

Frost returned to where Jane was. She looked at him as he replaced his phone in his belt clip. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh, Korsak, he's got some questions about some paperwork I gave him regarding the Roberts case."

"If you had better hand writing you wouldn't have this problem." She smirked, and then she held up an evidence bag. "Look what I got."

"What's that?" Frost asked.

"Dumb ass dropped his cigarette butt right at my feet. So much for needing that warrant to get his DNA."

"Nice! I love the stupid ones. You're going to need to take that down to the lab when we get back so I can straighten Mr. Ancient out." He noticed Jane's slight wince at hearing she'd have to go downstairs to where Maura would likely be.

"While you're there, maybe you should make a point to talk to the doc."

"Yeah, yeah." Jane grumbled and walked away in the direction of their car.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jane and Frost approached the elevators in the main lobby of the precinct. Frost reached forward to press the "up" button; he looked at Jane and then pressed the "down" button. "Let me get that for you partner." He grinned.

"Shove it Frost." Before she could say anymore the elevator doors opened to go up. Frost stepped on.

"Jane, just talk already." He said, as the doors closed. Jane sighed and stepped onto the elevator ready to head down to the lab. She ran her hand through her hair as she attempted to collect herself. She knew she needed to talk to Maura, it would only become more difficult if she continued to put it off. The doors opened. She knew everything would be different the next time she stepped onto the elevator, she could only hope it would be a good different. She stepped off.

Jane dropped the cigarette butt off with a lab tech and began walking back to the elevator. She paused and looked at Maura's office door, then looked at the elevator doors. She knew she needed to make the right decision. She walked toward Maura's office. The door was open and Jane knocked on the jamb.

Maura looked up from her desk. "Jane." She smiled. "You don't have to knock. Come in." Jane entered Maura's office.

"Maura," Jane stated, and then paused. She paced in front of Maura's office couch. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Jane, what is it?" Jane could hear the concern in Maura's voice. She stopped pacing and looked at Maura who was now standing and coming around her desk to the same side as Jane.

"Maura, we…we need to talk." Jane said looking at Maura.

Maura leaned back against her desk, facing Jane. Jane resumed her pacing.

"What about Jane? Is everything okay?" Maura responded.

Maura stood, waiting as patiently as she was able for Jane's answer.

"Maura, I've come to some realizations recently. Realizations that I think we need to talk about, that I need to talk about." Having talked to Korsak earlier in the day, Maura became incredibly worried that her assumptions were correct.

"What kind of realizations Jane? Is this why you tried to avoid me earlier?" Jane stopped pacing again and looked up from the carpet on the office floor, directly at Maura.

"Avoiding you? I wasn't avoiding you, I was just…."

Maura interrupted Jane, "Yes, Jane, you were. You couldn't get out of the autopsy lab fast enough this morning. You did not want to be there." Jane looked down and again ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Okay, okay, I wasn't avoiding you, but I didn't want to be down here."

"Why Jane?"

"I couldn't be around you." Jane wouldn't look at Maura.

Maura was certain Jane knew her secret now; she couldn't imagine another reason Jane would not want to be near her.

Jane continued, "Knowing what I know now, I couldn't just stand there, looking at you, listening to you. Everything is different now."

Maura cut Jane off, "No Jane, it doesn't have to be different. Nothing has to change."

"But it does Maura, something has to change, it already has changed. In here," Jane pointed to her head, "and in here." She then pointed to her heart. "Once you realize something like this, things change, they can't stay the same."

Maura was breathing more heavily now, thinking she was about to lose her best friend because she was unable to keep her secret hidden.

"Jane, no, you weren't supposed to figure it out. You weren't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. But it seems like everyone knows. I'm sorry Jane. I was never going to do anything about it. I never wanted you to find out. I couldn't take that risk. I couldn't," Jane cut Maura off.

"Maura, what are you talking about?" Jane had confusion evident in her voice as well as on her face.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You started this conversation, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jane shook her head. "No, Maura, I really don't think I do."

"What do you mean, weren't you preparing to tell me that you cant' be my friend anymore?"

Jane's jaw dropped. "What? Why… Maura?!" Jane was floored at what Maura had just said. "Why would I not be your friend? Maura, you're my best friend." Jane's voice rose in pitch. ""There's nothing I can think of in this world that would push me away from you. We've been through so much together! Hoyt…Paddy…Hope….Tommy…Marino…so many things Maura. None of them have come between us. Every one of them has brought us closer. You mean everything to me Maura, more than everything. I can't imagine not being friends. That's why this conversation is so difficult to have with you."

"Just please don't hate me Jane. I couldn't take it if you hated me." Maura pleaded.

"Hate you?! Maura, I love you!" Jane stopped. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"You…you what?" Maura asked with shock evident in her voice.

"I…I love you Maura. I told you, you mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you over this. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this. I wasn't even sure if I was going to…" Jane's speech was ceased due to a pair of soft, warm lips moving against hers. Before she could comprehend what was happening the lips were gone. She stared at Maura.

"Maura?" She asked, with heavy curiosity evident in her voice.

"It seemed to be the only logical way to…how would you say it…ah yes, the only way to shut you up." Maura said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"That's not a funny joke Maura." Jane said with slight hurt in her voice.

"It's anything but a joke Jane. Why do you think I was worried about losing you? I was afraid you had realized my feelings for you. I was afraid you couldn't stand to be around me knowing what my feelings for you are."

"Not a joke?"

"Of course not Jane, I would never joke about something this serious. You mean everything to me as well. Jane," Maura paused to ensure Jane was looking at her before she continued speaking, "I love you too."

Jane began looking at Maura as though she was inspecting something. She stepped back and grinned at Maura. "Well, no hives, so you must be telling the truth." Maura laughed. "Jane, of course I'm not lying."

Jane stepped forward and took hold of Maura's hand, "In that case, Maura? Would you allow me to take you on a date?"

Maura's smile lit her entire face. "Yes Jane, of course! But I have one condition." Jane's smile faltered.

"What's that?" she asked with trepidation in her voice.

"Kiss me." Maura said, staring at the lips she had briefly touched moments ago. Jane didn't bother to answer. She stepped forward and captured the lips she had spent so many hours daydreaming of.

The kiss was unlike anything either woman had imagined. They melded into one another as their lips continued to explore. Maura's lips parted and Jane took the opportunity to slide her tongue between them. Maura released a soft moan. They didn't pull apart until oxygen became an issue. They leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Maura?" Jane whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you allow me the privilege to take you on a date?"

"I would love nothing more Jane. Of course."

Jane smiled. "Good. Tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Great. I have to get back upstairs. I'll pick you up tomorrow, your place. 6 o'clock." Jane pulled away from Maura and walked toward the exit of the office. "Dress comfortably." She said as she walked out of Maura's office. She walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. She was right; she was about to step back on the elevator and indeed, everything was very different.

* * *

Jane stepped off the elevator and walked to her desk.

"Oh! Korsak, you see that smile! Someone definitely grew a set!" Frost said, getting Korsak's attention.

"Talk go well?" Korsak asked as Jane took a seat at her desk. Her grin grew.

"I'm taking Maura on a date" She said. "Tomorrow night."

Frost and Korsak both whistled and clapped. "Way to go Jane!" Korsak exclaimed.

"Okay guys, come on! Keep it down!" Jane said.

"So, where you taking the doc?" Frost asked.

"That's for me to know. She's going to love it though!" Jane said with excitement in her voice. "Alright, let's work."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
